


sharing intel

by lauraxtennant



Series: Tentoo/Rose Collection [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is working late when she receives a phone call from a tipsy part-Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing intel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Credit to tinyconfusion for the ‘his Rose’ theme in this, which she came up with last week and I haven't been able to get out of my mind.

Rose answers the phone and tucks it between her ear and shoulder, shuffling her paperwork and laptop into her bag as she greets him. “All right?”

“I’m just fantastic, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor responds, and there’s a slight slur to his words that makes Rose raise her eyebrows.

“You sound weird.”

“Hmm?”

“What are you up to?”

“Oh, Jake popped by. We had a few beers. He wanted to talk about his Rose.”

“His what?” She slings her bag over her shoulder, turns out the light in her office, and makes her way through the deserted corridor towards the lifts.

“His Rose. You know. His Rose-person.”

“I was under the impression he was dating a guy called Paul.”

“That’s right!”

“What are you going on about, then, who’s Rose?”

“You’re Rose. You’re my Rose; Paul is Jake’s Rose. They’re going through a spot of bother, and Jake came to me for advice.”

Inside the lift, Rose leans against the mirrored wall. “Wait. Jake came to you for relationship advice?”

She hears him sniff. “Yes.”

“He came by to see me, didn’t he?” Rose guesses.

“Maybe.” The Doctor is silent for a beat. “But you’re working late so I had to suffice. And I gave him some very good advice! Ooh, that rhymes, did you hear that?” 

Loosening her messy bun with her free hand, Rose smiles. “Yeah, Doctor. Great one.”

“Are you coming home soon?”

“On my way. Tell me about Jake’s problems - wait, he’s not still there, is he?”

“No, he just left. Apparently his Rose is not very good at communicating. You know, about feelings and such.”

“Sounds more like his Doctor,” Rose mutters.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing! Carry on.”

“Well he was wondering whether it was worth the effort. All the ups and downs. For a long-term relationship. Asked me about us, about the - the obstacles that have got in our way over the years. How we overcame them, if it was all worth it. That sort of thing.”

Leaving the main Torchwood building, Rose crosses the road to where she’d parked her car earlier, gets in, and connects her phone to the Bluetooth so that she can still chat with him as she drives. “And what did you say to that?” she prompts, when he goes quiet.

“I told him that I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. Ever.” He lowers his voice. “ _Ever,_ Rose.”

She smiles and reverses out of her parking space. “Did you say this before or after you got drunk?”

“Before, obviously. And I’m not drunk. I’ve only had a few.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Anyway a lot of my examples didn’t really compare with his trivial troubles. His Rose hasn’t got stuck in a parallel universe, for starters - he’s just moved to Swansea for work for three months. Hardly the long distance we had to work around. And then there’s his problems with the in-laws. But has he ever had his Rose’s mum hit on him? Nope!”

“Hold on, what?”

“And don’t get me started on his Rose’s - ”

“Did you just say that my mum - you - _when_ was this?”

“Oh! You don’t know about that. Sorry. Forgot. It was that first time I came to your flat. She flirted with me, implied we could…do things. I brushed her off, don’t you worry.”

“I should hope so! Oh my god. That’s hilarious. Can’t believe you’ve never told me.”

“Didn’t seem all that important, although looking back I’m surprised I wasn’t traumatised by the experience.” He hums in consideration. “Anyway, let’s move on. Jake even asked me about _bedroom matters.”_

Rose presses her lips together to hold in a laugh. “Did he?”

“Yep. Said that due to the stress of working for Torchwood, by the time he gets home, it all seems more bother than it’s worth. As you can imagine, I was shocked by this. Rose - you work for Torchwood.”

“I do,” she confirms.

“Would you say your sex drive has decreased because of it? Because if so…I don’t think I could’ve kept up with you before you worked there, to be honest.”

“I don’t think it’s had much of an influence,” she laughs. “Did you suggest to Jake that they have sex in the morning instead?”

“I did!” He sounds chuffed. “You know me so well.”

“What other sage advice did you bestow?” she asks curiously, as she pulls up at a red light.

The Doctor is silent for a few seconds.

“Doctor?” Rose prompts.

“Now, don’t be mad…”

“What did you tell him?”

“I might’ve accidentally told him about - ” His voice drops to a whisper. “That weekend in Scotland.”

“Oh my god. Doctor!”

“What?! That weekend was pivotal in getting us to open up to one another about our sexual relationship.”

“Right, but telling Jake all about it was _not_ necessary.”

“I didn’t go into all the details! Granted, I did tell him about some of the purchases he might like to make - ”

Rose groans, feeling flushed. “I am never gonna be able to look him in the eye again.”

“He did look a bit gobsmacked, to tell you the truth. Do you know, I don’t think he expected us to be that adventurous. I’m quite insulted. I don’t know anyone more adventurous than us, do you?”

“It’s not really something I’ve done a survey on, Doctor.”

“Anyway, if he’s not taking a holiday every so often to give his Rose - what was our record again? Eight? Let’s say eight - eight orgasms in one day, then really, he doesn’t know what he’s missing. Though I’m not sure his Rose has the capability of having quite as many -”

“Doctor, never become a sex therapist.”

“Hmm? Ooh, that sounds interesting, what’s one of those?”

“Never mind.”

“There was one thing he brought up that I wanted to ask you about.”

“Oh?” She takes the left that will bring her to the long road on which their flat is located, and finds herself at the back of a queue of cars, behind some roadworks. “Bugger!”

“No, not that - ”

“No, Doctor, it’s just that I’m stuck in traffic and I can’t turn back and go the other way. I’m nearly home, though.”

“I can’t wait to see you,” he tells her, and she can’t help but smile. “I missed you today. Did you know that you’re my favourite person, Rose?”

“Your favourite, eh? That’s - that’s pretty high praise.”

“It’s true.”

His voice is all soft, and it makes Rose’s cheeks warm. It’s ridiculous, that he can still have that effect on her. “You’re my favourite person, too.”

“That’s rather nice to hear.”

Rose laughs. “Good. What was it you were gonna ask me, just now?”

“Oh! Oh, right. Have you ever cheated on anyone?”

“What?” She stiffens in surprise. “No. Where’d that come from?”

“Jake said that as much as he loves his Rose, he can’t imagine being only with one person for the rest of his life. He’s worried that one or both of them might stray, or something.”

“And how did you feel when he said that?” she asks warily.

“Mystified.”

She sighs in relief. “Okay, good.”

“Just you and me, growing old together - that’s, that’s what we said, right?”

“That’s the deal, yep,” she agrees, starting to smile.

“I mean, when you’ve got the best, you don’t go looking for something else, do you? It’s just common sense. Love, too, of course, but it’s also just logical, plain and simple.”

“Thanks,” Rose laughs. She starts to tap impatiently at the steering wheel, wanting to get home to talk to him face to face.

“Do you think we should get married?”

That blindsides her. “What?”

“Well, I told Jake that I’ve never had any doubts about wanting to be with you forever, and he said, ‘then why haven’t you got married?’ I dunno, I used to think we needn’t bother with all that, but it could be quite fun. We could get a cake and a fancy holiday out of it, at least. Maybe a sandwich maker. That’s what we bought Gwen for her wedding present, wasn’t it? Why did we do that again?”

“She asked for it, it was on her list thing,” Rose murmurs absently, head still reeling from his suggestion. “Would you actually want to get married?”

“You’d look absolutely gorgeous in one of those - one of those - ”

“Wedding dresses?” she suggests.

“Oh, that too, obviously, but what’s that thing - I think you wear it on one thigh?”

“A garter?” 

“Yes, that!”

Rose bursts out laughing, then sobers abruptly. “Hang on, where’ve you been seeing one of those?”

“It was on a programme on the telly. The groom pulled it off with his teeth. I’d quite like to have a go at that, to be honest.”

“Not sure that’s the primary reason people get married, Doctor.”

“It can be one of our reasons, though, right?”

“Why don’t we talk about this when I get home?”

“Why, don’t you want to marry me?”

“I…I might, but I’m not 100% sure that you even mentioning this isn’t just the drink talking.”

“Do you think Jackie will have any wedding magazines?”

“Don’t you dare bring this up to Mum, she’ll set a date and plan the whole thing before I’ve had a chance to breathe.”

“Ah, good point.”

“How did you leave it with Jake, anyway? The advice and that. Did he seem like it helped, talking it through with you?”

“Hmm? Oh, he told me I was useless and that he’d talk to you about it at work tomorrow. I told him you probably wouldn’t be going to work tomorrow because of our spontaneous, adventurous sex life, so he could take my apparently bad advice and shove it up - ”

“You didn’t say that.”

He heaves a sigh. “I didn’t, no. I just sort of scowled, and he left. I’m not _that_ bad at giving advice, am I?”

“I don’t know that you could make an Agony Aunt career out of it, but no, you’re not that bad.”

He sighs again. “Are you still stuck in traffic?”

“Yeah. They’re letting through like one car every two minutes, it’s ridiculous. There’s only two cars in front of me now, though. Think they’re fixing some pipes or something. You didn’t blow anything up today, did you?”

“I am appalled that you would think I would do that.”

“What _have_ you been doing all day?”

He sniffs. “Well, before Jake came ‘round, not much. Found something on the telly called ‘Netflix.’”

“Ah.”

“I did do the laundry!” he hurries to add, to justify his sitting on the sofa most of the day while Rose has been at Torchwood filling out piles of paperwork.

“It’s all right; I know you’ve been disheartened by the lack of world-saving we’ve needed to do this week.”

“Longer than a week, Rose. No alien activity for _nineteen days.”_

“Hmm. Maybe we could go away for the weekend again, liven things up a bit.”

“That’s a brilliant idea! I love you.”

“Ooh, I’m moving! I’ll hang up now - see you in a sec.”

“Rose,” he says pointedly.

“Love you too, you muppet.”

“Thank you.”

Rose rolls her eyes affectionately and hangs up. 

There are many things she’s gonna tell him when she gets in. Firstly, he’s not to talk to Jake, or anyone else, about the things they do to one another ever again. Secondly, if he does actually want to marry her, he’ll have to surprise her one day with a request to elope, because there’s no way she’s getting stressed out planning some huge event for months.

And thirdly - actually, they don’t really need to do much talking for that one. Although he’s usually quite good at giving a running commentary anyway, so she doubts she’ll be able to get him to shut up for long.


End file.
